Littlest Kratt Shop Adventures of Blythe and Aviva
by Adventures of me
Summary: The Wild Kratts vacation in Downtown city, and Aviva and Blythe bone like sisters after they meet. But when Zach Varmitech and the Biskit twins join forces, It's up to the Wild kratts and Downtown City girls to save the day!-With creature power!
1. Chapter 1

"Littlest Kratt Shop: the Adventures of Blythe and Aviva"

Live action Prologue

Chris Kratt: "Hey, were here in North America!"

Martin Kratt: "In the city named after the state in New York City!"

Chris : He-ey it's us the Kratt Brothers, I'm Chris!"

Martin: And I'm Martin! And over our creature adventures in the wild, we've been studying the creature power of bears, sloths!

Chris: And even zebras! Plus dozens of others, but, now we think it's time we study a new kind of creatures!

Martin: Can you guess What were thinking?

Chris: Uh huh, yeah!

( The bros head for a local pet store)

Chris: "That's right, House creatures!"

Martin: "And / or pets. Yeah, these gentle and domesticated creatures like cats, hamsters, dogs, mice, even hedgehogs and dozens of others have been loves and taken care by humans and yet, what do they do?"

Chris: Yeah bro, these cuddly animals people buy— and care for have amazing creature power like running fast, Fetching bones and sticks and defending their owners in many ways! But how do they do it? that's the question.

(walking outside of the pet store on the sidewalk.)

Martin: Imagine if we could snuggle up and play with humans like these pets do!

Chris: Imagine if we could learn about their cool awesome creature powers!

Chris and Martin; WHAT IF!

(The brothers turn into cartoon characters and run off)


	2. Chapter 2

"Littlest Kratt Shop the Adventures of Blythe and Aviva"

Chapter 1

It was a typical morning on the Tortuga HQ flying through the skies. The Ship was on auto pilot and all the Wild Kratts were done eating their breakfast fast! Chris and Martin Kratt were ready to announce their "mission."

"All right!" Said Chris Kratt, the younger Kratt brother, We've been working on creature missions, creature rescues,"

"Not to mention creature powers from ALL creatures!" Added Martin Kratt, the oldest Kratt bro. "But even we creature adventurers need breaks so…"

"Oh i'm thinking what you're thinking Bro,'' Said Chris. "Let's take a quick vacation!"

"Well I've been programing Creature Power suits for quite a while!" Said Aviva Corcovado, the head engineer, of the Wild Kratts crew. "I guess I could go for a vacation! Sure, what the hey?"

"Heck why not?" agreed Koki, the computer expert.

"No problem" Said Jimmy Z. the laid back but funny cowardly pilot.

"Alright, agreed!" Martin said.

"Awesome," Chris Added," Lets go Jimmy, to the cockpit, my bro and I know just where to go!"

"Right!" Jimmy said as he ran to the ship's cockpit and rotated the Tortuga to there the Kratt brothers told him to go!

"Go north!" Said Chris, as Jimmy flew by Africa.

"Now go west!" Martin replied, as Jimmy flew by Europe.

"Almost there!" Martin said.

"Oh yeah! "Chris agreed.

Soon, the Tourtuga headed to a certain large urban city around New York, and the brothers were marveled and amazed by all the beauty!

"Magnifico!" Said Aviva, "Long time since Ive' been here, it looks beautiful!"

"Yeah," Said Koki, "I can't remember when it looked so good!"

The Tortuga reached a large city park, where the ship could land.

"Park it right…THERE!" Chris said in excitement.

Jimmy did as he was told as he landed the mobile HQ in a clear path softly.

"WOO— HOO!" Aviva and Koki cheered! Then the gang walked out of the Tortuga.

"Here we are guys," Announced Martin."DOWNTOWN CITY!"


	3. Chapter 3

Littlest Kratt Shop: Adventures of Blythe and Aviva.

Chapter 2

"Wow I like, totally can't get over how muy fantastico this city is!" Gushed Aviva.

"Yeah" Added Koki. "We've been in the wild for so long, we can't remember how this cool this city is!"

"Awesome, so, let's go see what we can do in our spare time," Chris replied.

"Well …." Aviva said. "….I'm going to go to a local hardware store for some new tools I can use for my new inventions. Adios!"

Aviva zipped off.

"Uhhh, i'm going to a local bakery to see what baked goods the they have up there, bye!" Said Koki.

Koki ran off.

"I'm going too find if there's a good pizza parlor in town. See ya!" Said Jimmy.

A salivating Jimmy dash off happily.

After the crew left their separate ways, the Kratt Brothers wondered something.

"So where does that leave us?" Asked Martin.

"Not sure, but I believe I'm kinda bored." Replied Chris.

"How 'bout we walk around and see what we can do."

"Great Idea dude lets see what….. I can't take it! What city creatures do for a living!"

"Well we said no creature adventuring, hence our vacation…..not as if we need Aviva and the others, or our creature power suits, but…. we're zoologists and that's what we do"

I'm with ya bro just LET'S GO! just let's not tell the others!"

"Gotcha!"

But meanwhile, up in the skies, unknown to the crew and brothers, there was a certain flying black jet with a red V on it. inside it, was mean obnoxious brunette pale skinned man with a tight black sweater. It was none other than the evil Zach Varmitech of Varmitech Industries, an evil robotics inventor who makes innocent animals with hypnotizing robot gear for his own purposes. Alongside him was his main henchbots—his Zachbots.

"Well, well Zachbots, It's that day, my meeting with Fisher Biskit." Zach Said. "We're going to talk about my mew idea about my new collars that can hypnotize domesticated house animals also known as pets to let their owners have them to what I say. Any questions?" He Asked.

No Zachbot raised their hands.

"Perfect. Hope he'll Agree. Zachbots! To Downtown City's Largest Ever Pet Shop! Aaah ha ha ha haaaaa!" Zach cackled as the Zachbots flew the villain to Downtown City to the Largest Ever Pet Shop.

Meanwhile, in the pet shop'smeeting room, was a rich philanthropist with a grey suit and a red tie. It was Fisher Biskit, a two faced business man who's making money for his company. — Along with his two twin spoiled teenage goth punk valley girl daughters, Whittany and Brittany Biskit.

"Ugh, were Is Zach? He's running Slightly late!" Mr. BIskit complained.

"Ugh, like, he's just like, taking his like, sweet time Daddy." Whittany said.

"Yeah, He's just like late. Why do you want us here so we can like …. uh…. wait." Brittany exclaimed and asked.

"Because you work for the Largest Ever Pet Shop for ME, and you will except it." Mr Biskit ordered.

"Awwww!" The twins complained.

Suddenly the three alongside their Butler Francois, heard a loud thud outside.

"What's that sound?" asked Francois.

"Let's see" Said Mr. Biskit, as the four headed out.

Outside was a black jet in where a certain inventor came out.

"Hello, Zach Varmitech at your service!"

Ahhh you must be him huh?" said Mr. Biskit. "Well Come, in Come in! We have plans ha ha!"

The Biskit twins sighed and muttered. "Whatever!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Littlest Kratt Shop: Adventures of Blythe and Aviva"

Chapter 3

Meanwhile in the Largest Ever Pet Shop's conference room, Mr. Biskit along with his Daughters and Francois was in a meeting with Zach along with a few Zachbots and were talking about Zach's new Idea.

"Well, Mr Biskit,— " Zach said but got cut off.

"Please, call me Fisher."

"Ooh, okay Fisher, i give you a new Invention that will make all pets in this city obey their owners! I give you…"

"I'm like soo bored" Brittany complained and muttered

These robotic collars. these babies can let any pet follow any orders, not do whatever THEY want, those stubborn critters." Zach announced.

"Well," Fisher started to explain "I understand that you want the animals to do what YOU want,—"

Uh like, Daddy that Zach guy has a like, point." Brittany said.

"Not now girls." Fisher corrected. "Except I won't allow it." he continued turning back to Zach.

"Whaaaah?" Zach whined.

Give patience, animals will obey eventually. Why do you think you I work at a pet shop?"

"Hey can't we compromise? in fact let's a deal!"

"Sorry no deal. think of your ideas more carefully next time"

"Uh do you know who your'e talking to? These varmints—"

"SECURITY!"

With that, a complex white robot barged in, different to Zach's Zachbots, picked Zach up and carried him out of the room— and the whole store, and threw him in the parking lot.

"Ta Taaa!" Fisher teased. "If you have better Ideas then, i'll think better of you! Good day!" he finished as he walked away as the sliding doors shut behind him.

"You… Zachbots! You could've defended me!"

You didn't command us!" said one Zachbot.

'Oh Touche' ". I knew i should program smarts in you.

Meanwhile at the lobby in the Shop, where their father passed by, the Biskit twins marveled at Zach.

Are you like, thinking what I'm like thinking Brittany?" Whittany said

"Like, totally Whitanny, Zach is a like troublemaking guy like us plus, his inventions are AWESOME!"said Brittany.

"Than like, come on, we have some sneaking to like, do!"

"Let's like go!"

the girls tip toed out of the Shop and into the black jet, Unknown to Zach… for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Littlest Kratt Shop: Adventures of Blythe and Aviva

Chapter 4

Aviva was coming back from buying tools and carrying them organized in her backpack like invention kit.

"Aah a beautiful day" She said. "A nice cool spring day. there's still time I could stay in the park all day, and in fact, I'll do that right now."

The Latina started jogging though the city park breathing the cool air.

Meanwhile, un aware to Aviva, and on the other side of the park, there was a cute brown haired fashionable teenage girl was walking a panda feeling the same way.

"Aah, what a beautiful day" the girl, Blythe Baxter said "i could walk all day around the park and bask in this comfortable weather"

You and me both" Penny Ling the panda bear said, in the way Blythe could understand.

Little to anyone except a certain close friend, Blythe has the uncanny ability to understand animals.

The two keep walking sidetracked until, they bump into a certain Latina with a yellow jacket and Backpack like kit on her back.

"Woah!" the two said.

the girls fall down on their butts.

"Whoops I'm sorry." Said Blythe.

"It's okay just —Gaaassp!" Aviva said

"What the Huh?" Blythe gasped herself when she saw the damage.

little did Aviva and Blythe know, until now, that when they bumped into each other, Aviva's new tools spilled out of her mobile invention kit.

"Oh no! My tools" Aviva cried! "I've gotta go pick them up — ooh so many!"

Aviva ran off and started picking them up. Seeing this Blythe got concerned.

"Come on, Penny Ling let's help out!" Announced Blythe.

"Gotcha!" Penny Ling agreed.

little did Aviva knew — until she looked behind her—- that she was not alone. She didn't expect or experience a complete stranger to help her out in her life. But She smiled as she liked it.

What a sweet girl, Aviva thought. Iv'e never got help like this from a stranger.

Yes, Blythe and Penny Ling were helping out Aviva pick up her tools.

Once the two and the panda we're done Aviva had to congratulate her.

"Wow some help you two were! Muchos gracias for favor!" she said.

"Sure thing, no problem." Blythe responded

The two burst into laughter, and shook hands.

"Aviva Corcovado!" Aviva greeted.

"Blythe Baxter!" Blythe greeted her back.

"Nice to meet you!" the girls happily greeted.

Aviva Corcovado, Blythe thought to herself. The name sounds familiar….

But when Blythe got a close glimpse her new Latina friend,

What the WOAH! you're Aviva Corcovado The Aviva, head engineer of the Wild kratts crew! Eeee! The stuff you do is so cool, you create Creature Power Suits for Chris and Martin Kratt and with the creature Power disks the bros turn into animals! OMG, that's SO amazing! All I do is design clothes for my friends.

Ay, I'm so psyched you're fan of mine, Aviva said, "And don't be sad someday I'll show you how to invent when after you show me how to design clothes, fashionista!

"Deal, and thanks!"

" So— " Aviva got cut off when she got a closer glimpse of Penny Ling.

"Aww! Ay que lindo! That panda is soo cute! I'm sorry Blythe, but I just love pandas! they're one of my favorite creatures, Awww" She said as she scratched her belly.

"Her name's Penny Ling." Said Blythe. "I know, she's super cute. I could cuddle up next to her all day too.

"Soo…. since your'e such a sweetie yourself…. You wanna hang out?"

"OMG Aviva, you don't have to ask me twice, I was about to ask the same thing."

"Then come on vamos!"

The two girls started playing with each other along with Penny Ling by running across the park.


	6. Chapter 6

"Littlest Kratt shop: Adventures of Blythe and Aviva"

Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Getting ready for the skies inside the black jet, and along with some Zach Bots, Zach Varmitech was getting ready to leave Downtown City scowling and complaining.

"Argh! Why does that varmint, Fisher Biskit have to say NO to ME?" He grumbled aloud "He's just like those "Wild Rats" and everyone else," He finished meaning the Wild Kratts.

Hearing this there were two Stowaways easvedroping on the villain. The bumblers were the Biskit twins. Feeling sorry for Zach.

"Should we like, help him?" Whittany said. "I mean we like agreed he's like, trouble making like us.

"Well, I better go back home and work on ugh, BETTER inventions. Come on Zach Bots."

Whittany and Brittany looked at each other seriously and said "YES!"

As the jet took to the sky, the girls tip toed to find Zach, wherever he was.

"Like, nice jet he like, has." Whittany said.

Yeah it's like Dark and goth….. like, …..US!" Brittany added.

"HE'S LIKE SO OUR GUY!" the two squealed as the passed by a large room with a large monitor in it until little did they know that Zach heard it—as he got scared at first.

"Aaaugh!" He panted, then continued "Halt who goes there?"

the Biskits weren't afraid and they both smiled at each other as they walked over to where the sound was coming from— the small chair in front of the monitor in that room!

"Won't show yourselves? Okay I've got backup! Zach Bots! Search around the jet for intruders—"

But Zach was cut off by whoever was behind him!

"Uh like BOO!"

"Aaagh!" Zach panted again! And turned his chair, with him in it, around. And got angry!

"What gives? and who are y'…. " Zach paused then remembered who his intruders were.

"Hey I remembered you two, your Fisher Biskit's bratty looking daughters From the meeting. In which i'm saying as a complement."

The Biskits smiled "Uh like thank you we like take it as a like, complement" Said Brittany.

"I have to say when I heard you say to your dad that I have a point I had a feeling that you could understand that I had a good invention out." Zach said.

"To like, be honest your inventions are like awesome" Whittany said.

"Like yeah, we hate pets like you or like any animal." Said Brittany.

"Well, welcome to my world!" Zach replied. "Zach Varmitech, at your service!"

"Like, I'm Whittany." Whittany said.

"I'm Brittany." Said Brittany.

"Were, like Twins" the both introduced.

"Now that were 'even Steven,'" Zach Said. "How 'bout we make a deal if you help me collect all of the pets of this ride city how bout i'll do something for you, Whatever it is…."

We'll like, tell you what it is Zach," Whittany explained. "We also like heard of you about your maniacal inventions which we admire and we know how those Wild Kratts including those Kratt Brothers."

"Ugh Daddy used to like, make us watch ick….. ugh Zoboomafoo to learn about like, Animals! Eeeww!" Brittany complained.

And don't Forget 'Aviva Quirkovado' the know it all rival inventor of mine!" Zach said, meaning Aviva Corcovado.

"Oh yeah we don't like, admire her one like bit." said Whittany. "But there is this, ick one girl in the city and like at our school. One we can't stand!"

BLYTHE BAXTER!" they both exclaimed. "Our like, arch-nemesis. Always like besting us and foiling our schemes to like cause trouble." Said Brittany.

Oh that is so how i feel about those pesky Wild Rats and that 'know it all' Quirkovado!" Zach agreed "You know I think i feel the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"

"Like, you and like us both!" the girl said.

The three cackled at the jet was on auto pilot. —And broke into a song!

Biskits: "Be our friend forever and ever, Be our friend for ever and ever!"

BIskits: "And we will be, we'll be your best friend too."

Zach: And I'll make three i'll be your best friend too —"AAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Whittany and Brittany both looked at Zach confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Like nothing." Said Whittany

"Like, Were just wondering if you would like, say, 'Did that just come out of me?'"

Of course it came out of me!" Zach said. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

Both the girls looked at each other, smiled and said, "Oh yeah!" and continued to cackle with Zach!

" AAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAH!"


	7. Chapter 7

Littlest Kratt Shop: Adventures of Blythe and Aviva

Chapter 6

Meanwhile Koki was looking all over town for a bakery until she got lost— And frustrated.

"Man why cant' I find a bakery here? I could co for a cake — a cupcake or a loaf of bread, of a nice fudge brownie, the way Jimmy likes them, aww," She said, until suddenly a local noticed where she was standing.

"Uh might wanna look behind you ma'am." the lady said.

Koki looked Back. to her relief there was a bakery.

"Aah, saved by the bell" She sighed in relief.

As she walked in there was a ling line in the bakery. Koki waited impatiently for her turn. As time went by, she got suspicious.

Hmm, something's fishy about it, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. She thought.

Until finally, when it was her turn a cute Korean - American teen girl encountered her from behind the counter.

"Hello," said the girl in her cute high pitched voice. "I'm guessing you are new here so let me tell you where you are. Welcome to Sweet Delights whee the sweet are oh so scrumptious and delicious."

" Yep, I'm guessing there is a problem going on in this store." Koki said.

Sigh you guessed right i'm afraid" said the girl. "You see we're running behind schedule and my Aunt Christie and I are trying to make time. But it's not working. Sigh if only we had an extra hand my Aunt christie can't do it by herself."

"Don't worry, kid," Said Koki. "Lucky for you I know how to bake. Maybe you could let me help you and your Aunt Christie bake some goods!"

"Hmm." the girl replied "I'll go ask my Aunt Christie, to see what she says,"

Later when the girl got back she smiled, "Yes you can come in" then said turning to the line. Our sale is canceled and postponed for another date COME BACK SOON!"

"Awwww" the crowd was disappointed as they left in a huff.

"Sorry" Said the girl.

"Hello I'm Christie, owner of Sweet delights." the girl's aunt and boss said. "I'm sure you can help me whip up the orders of the store.

"Ya think?"

After a while Koki whipped up a bunch of the stuff that was on Christies list in a snap.

"Wow ma'am" said the girl."you're amazing you made a lot of cakes and sweets in a jiffy!"

Now we can sell during the postponed date which is this afternoon!" Said Christie.

"Thanks, I always try to help anytime I can." Said Koki.

"How 'bout helping out some more, our sale is not that small you know."

"Sure I have time off today so ….. sure why not."

'm sure you and us are going to get along fine so i'll be back I'm going to get some more supplies ta ta!"

The girl then spoke up. "Oh, forgot to introduce myself my name's Youngmee Song."

"Koki, nice to meet you" Koki said.

Koki the names sounds familiar…."Said Youngmee."…."Gaasp! OMG! You're Koki of the Wild Kratts crew! Aaaugh she squealed."

"Woah! You know about us? Well, we're famous. Well, I can't believe I've got a fan for the first time."

yeah the stuff you do is so cool, we could hang out today making sweets and you could become like my big sister!"

"Same thing I was thinking, now, let's do those orders."

"Yes ma'am!"

And with that Youngmee and Koki did those tasks.

'


	8. Chapter 8

"Littlest Kratt Shop: Adventures of Blythe and Aviva"

Chapter 7

Jimmy Z. has been to every pizza parlor in town but, no pizza in this city tasted good to him.

"Awww, shocker. there's no pizza place in town and i can't have an enjoyment, all I need sweet zesty and spicy sauce fresh cheese and nice basil oregano and parsley on my pizza! Aww." He whined.

But unknown to him was a teenage girl jock in a yellow sleeveless jacket with red capris and sneakers with no socks. She had strawberry blonde hair all short and frizzy and a cute attractive face with freckles on her nose and blue eyes. As Jimmy was about to walk away, he bumped into the the girl by accident. the two knocked down and fell onto the ground. then they got up.

"Oh i'm sorry, I didn't know you were there." Said Jimmy.

"Oh that's okay no one's perfect including me!" said the girl.

Anyway, I'm looking for a fine super-duper awesome pizza parlor, I thought there was a good one in other towns I've been to but I guess not always."

Well there Is a fine pizza parlor here in downtown City right next to us here."

Oh .. heh heh how could i not notice it here. Heh!"

So i'm hungry this is exactly where i'm going you wanna come?" the girl said smiling.

looking at her jimmy secretly fell in love with the girl he gushed at her features and pretty face. — until she stopped smiling.

Oh yeah, right, yeah, so right let's go!" said JZ as he and the girl walked in the parlor.

Later Inside, Jimmy was kinda worried if there was going to be a lame tasting pizza in the parlor.

Gulp, uh are you sure the pizza will be awesome like you say."

Trust me man, you will be like, blown away." the girl said.

when the pizza was served jimmy nerves were getting stronger.

Uh i think i'll leave now that the pizza will—"

But the girl grabbed JZ and gave her a slice of pizza and to his unexpected delight… the pizza was ….. DELICIOUS!

"Mmmmmm" he gushed "I'm in heaven." He said after swallowing his up pizza after chewing it up,

Life's a picnic let's finish our slices!" Announced the girl,

"You said it, let's eat!" said jimmy Z.

the two ate like pigs until they were full and Both burped each one by one as they left,

Sorry I doubted you i had no Idea there was unexpectedly an awesome pizza parlor here" Jimmy said.

No problem" Responded the girl. " By the way, the name's Sue Patterson.

"Jimmy Z. nice to meet you." Jimmy said blushing "So I'm still hungry for more pizza, wanna get more?"

Sure, i have time. Hey, let's order a whole pepperoni pizza — a fine on like those slices!"

"Awesome!"

So the two went in and prepared to chow down.


	9. Chapter 9

Littlest Kratt Shop: Adventures of Blythe and Aviva

Chapter 8

Chris and Martin we're in the city searching for adventure but to their unfortunate lack of luck…

"Man, I don't know if we'll ever find any adventure" Said Chris.

Oh i'm with you bro," Said Martin "we need real adventure. As much as I ate to say it, …

"WE NEED CREATURE POWER!" they both whined.

Yeah bro, we didn't need to go on this vacation" Said Chris

But it was kind of worth it for the team." said Martin

Yeah I know man, but kinda not for us. Sigh!"

while the brothers were disappointed and regretful, two girls, were in a thrift shop in front of the boys.

"What's going on Emma?" the shorter girl with fashionable clothes and hipster glasses said.

I don't know Kora but you're on break so let's check it out." Said the other girl, a taller big boned pale skinned buzzcut girl with brunette hair with a sundress and safari hat on.

the two girls dashed out of the store and as they greeted the two…

"Uh hello do you….." said Kora as she and Emma stared and got slightly starstruck. "O….M…..G…"

"Huh?" Both Chris and Martin said.

"YOU'RE THE KRATT BROTHERS!" Both girls said.

"I can't believe it," Emma squealed, "as it's my mom's day off vacationing here in a Downtown City hotel, I am not flying on a plane And I get to meet two people who travel and live in a flying turtle shaped ship, all around the world AAAUGH!"

"Woah, easy there," Said Chris, "We're glad to see you're big fans plus we'd love to show you around the Tourtuga, we have time today.

"So who are you girls anyway?" Martin asked

"I'm Emma Hart and as they say in Canada 'Scare bleu' we're psyched to meet you!"

"And I'm Kora Dixon and let me tell you watching Zoboomafoo was my childhood pastime and it's awesome to meet you two in person. Hey, you guys want us to show you around thrifty amore, the thrift shop I work at. I just met Emma just now. In return could you show us around the Tortuga HQ?"

"Sounds like a deal, and cool i'm in!" Chris agreed.

"Count me in" Martin added

"Great so let's go!" Kora said as the four new friends walked in.

Man how do we get roped in these things?" Chris joked smiling.

Inside, the Kratts were being dressed with the thrift shop's clothes by Kora the other fashionista. (Besides Blythe and the Biskits.)

i don't know," Martin laughed, "But we kinda promised!"

"Oh Touche' bro."

There, you look fabulous!" Kora marvled as she finished.

"Cool got a mirror?" Martin asked.

Emma carried a big mirror to the boys. "Wow cool" said Chris.

"You are kinda like the sweet good version Donita Donata." Complemented Martin.

Both girls said "Huh?"

"An adult fashion designer who Designs endangered species clothing, which is NOT cool!" Explained Chris.

Ooohhh." Said Emma.

'now we get it!" said Kora.

"Cool now that this cool fashion thing is taken care of, lets show you around the Tortuga HQ!" Said Chris.

"As they say in Italy, 'Molto bene'!" Said Emma, excited.

"Totally!" said Kora.

Cool last one to the Tortuga is a rotten egg!" Martin called out.

Youre on!" and the four wan off for the city park where the Tortuga was.


	10. Chapter 10

Littlest Kratt Shop: Adventures of Blythe and Aviva.

Chapter 9

Aviva and Blythe were we're having fun together and playing fetch with With Penny Ling they were both tired.

"Woah, Ay, that was fun." Said Aviva panting.

Yeah now what surrogate big sis?" Blythe asked because of their bond.

"Come with me little sis."

The two newly besties along with Penny Ling walked until they saw….

A pond! Yes a pond!

"Uh, are we going fishing? because I didn't bring any equipment. Just walking Penny Ling."

"Nope, we're going for a swim!"

"What the what?!" Blythe asked in shock, when she heard what she heard! "Sorry but I didn't bring my swimsuit!"

"Don't have to. Come on you're my little sis, be wild like me." Aviva exclaimed.

I don't know I'll have a moment—"

"Oh you can have your moment! Whee!" She said as she dove in! "Come on! Dive in!" Aviva said as her head rose from the surface in the water all wet as she swam.

Why do you do it Aviva?

"What can I say i'm a Wild Kratt member It's what i do!"

You — no offense — may trek the wild with the Kratt Brothers, but I don't well — wild life's not my thing! Sorry."

Sigh, Suit yourself" Aviva sighed.

But suddenly as Blythe walked away she suddenly slipped on a banana peel that was melting in the earth and started flying and falling in to the pond. Splash!

with that Penny Ling jumped in too.

Aviva couldn't be any more happier! "Woo hoo! That's my little sis!" She squealed!

Sigh! Okay! now that I'm wet, let's go swimming!" Blythe finally agreed.

"Fantastico!"

So the three held their breath and swam under water which was fun. After that they were really tired as they got out of the pond.

Man Aviva, i don't know if i want to admit it but …. being wild is awesome!"

See I told you so!" Aviva said as the two wet girls walked out of the water.

But I'm not so used to being this wet all this time."

"Beginners. Sigh well I'll join you as i used my latest invention….." Aviva said as she took something out "…. My vaporizer!"

It was a shirt gun thingy which had a button as she aimed it at her Blythe and Penny Ling. Aviva pressed a button and the gadget sucked all of the water on their body and dried them!

What the WOW! you're inventions are super amazing,"Blythe marveled. "That's why you're my big sis, big sis!" she continued as she and Aviva hugged.

"But seriously," Where'd you get that cute panda from? That critter of yours is soo cute." Aviva asked.

"Well I work in a Store called the Littlest Pet Shop on Oak Street. And right now i'm taking Penny Ling for a walk. And What the huh?! I'm needed back right away! You wanna come?"

"Sure! Race ya."

"You're on let's go" Blythe picked up Penny Ling and off they went.


	11. Chapter 11

Littlest Kratt Shop: adventures of Blythe and Aviva

Chapter 10

Blythe and Aviva raced to Oak Street, but Aviva let Blythe win because she was not familiar with the area. Suddenly they finally got to Oak Street. where the Littlest Pet Shop resided.

"I win!" Blythe cheered.

"I let you win!" Aviva responded.

"Huh? why?"

"Because i'm not familiar with this city."

"Oh, quite right. Anyways, Here we are!"

"Aah! So this must be Littlest pet shop. Muy bueno!"

Come on, I'll introduce you to Mrs Twombly and show you around."

"Oye'."

The two start to walk in and notice a kindly gray haired woman with glasses between middle aged and elderly the front desk.

"Good afternoon Mrs Twombly." Blythe greeted.

Why Hello Blythe how are you doing today? Was the walk with Penny Ling good?" Mrs Twombly the owner of the pet store—and Blythe's boss—asked.

You bet Mrs T., Plus we made a new friend while we were out. Introducing, my big sis, Aviva Corcovado." Blythe responded and introduced.

"Hola!" Aviva greeted.

"Well, you'll love it here Aviva— wait….. you look familiar. … — Aha no wonder that NAME sounds familiar! You're Aviva Corcovado, THE Aviva Corcovado of the Wild kratts team! The head inventor who programs the creature power suits! My zoologist friend, Tess McSavage is a good friend of Chris and Martin."

"well I never got to meet Tess McSavage in person but the bros told me much about her! Koki, Jimmy and I would love to get to know her."

"Well Mrs T.," Said Blythe. "just to ask is it okay if i show my sis around?" She Asked.

"You have my word!" Mrs Twombly replied back.

"Great! TTFN! ta ta for now!"

So after the Blythe gave the tour to Aviva, it was time for the big moment.

"And finally this room is called the LPS day camp where the animals can hang out together. And this Is where I play with the pets every day I come in! They're so awesome!"

Meanwhile, the pets were playing and hanging out together. Russell Ferguson the hedgehog was doing equations on his board. Zoe Trent the St. Charles Clavier Spaniel was being vain, looking at herself in her mirror. Pepper clark the skunk was planning a new joke schtick. Minka Mark the hyperactive spider Monkey was running like crazy! And Vinnie Terrio the dancing gecko was arm wrestling his closest buddy Sunil Nevla the magical mongoose.

"Gees what's taking Blythe and Penny Ling so long Sunil?" Vinnie asked.

"Not sure but Vinnie," Said Sunil. "But you have a point they promised she'd play a game with ALL of us today.

Will you two cut it out?" Pepper nagged "Blythe and Penny Ling will be back. Patience guys!"

When all of the pets in the day camp heard the door open, they noticed Blythe as she made an announcement.

"See told ya!" pepper cooly said.

Hey Blythe what's up?" Said Russell to Blythe the way SHE could understand her, not Aviva.

"Hey everyone! Penny Ling and I made a new friend while we we're out. She's a celebrity and a member of a certain group co-led by two certain kids show zoologists. Everyone, My big Sis, Aviva Corcovado. Aviva, everyone" Blythe said as Penny Ling went to in greet the rest of her fellow pets.

Blythe started to introduce each pet. "Aviva, this is Russell, Pepper, Zoe, Vinnie and Sunil, and Minka oh and you already met Penny Ling."

Vinnie got confused. "You guys DO know Blythe and Aviva are not sisters" He whispered.

Russell piped in, "I believe the probably have a special bond so, that's why." He explained.

"Oooh!…..What?"

Russell just face palmed in annoyance and frustration.

Gushing over the rest of the animals cuteness Aviva was just so adored.

"Ay que lindo!" She cooed as she and Blythe started to play with each pet one by one. It was fun.

After that Aviva said, "Boy that was fun but now i'm hungry!"

Yeah me too." Said Blythe. "Oh my gosh, Sweet Delights is right next door you wanna go there to get a nice moist fudge brownie?"

'Exatamente' Blythe you don't know how iI love fudge brownies Vamos!" Aviva said as the two girls headed to Sweet Delights.


	12. Chapter 12

Littlest Kratt shop: Adventures of Blythe and Aviva.

Chapter 11

It was not long as Aviva and Blythe came across the corner from Littlest Pet Shop to the certain sweet shoppe and/or bakery.

"Well, here we are." Said Blythe.

"Wow cool!" marveled Aviva as the two walked in.

"Now let me introduce you to an AWESOME friend of mine, and I bet she'll love to get to meet you."

Aviva just smiled.

The duo encountered a certain Korean-American girl at the front counter. In whom Blythe knew.

"Hi Youngmee." Blythe greeted.

"Hey Blythe," Youngmee the Korean-American girl greeted back. "How's it going?"

"Nothing much. Plus, there's a new person I would love you to meet. Introducing my big sis, Aviva Corcovado of the Wild Kratts crew!"

"Hey!" Aviva greeted.

Gaaasp! OMG! it's ….. it's..— Aunt Christie, Koki!" Youngmee squealed as she went for her aunt and new best friend herself.

"What the Huh?" Aviva and Blythe.

Soon, Youngmee came back with an unfamiliar afro haired African-American lady as well as Youngmee's Aunt Christie who Blythe knew as well as Youngmee.

"Hi Blythe," Youngmee said, "I'd like for you to meet my new best friend Koki, She's helping out in the sweet shoppe for our new sale so we won't be late and keep up the line going. Plus, another reason why i brought Koki, here out is because, I know who the Latina next to you! Yes a member of the Wild Kratts crew! Hi Aviva, Youngmee Song. Oh by the way Koki, this is Blythe Baxter one of my best awesome friends! You already know Aviva."

"Pleasure to meet you Blythe!" Koki greeted.

"Nice to meet you too." Blythe said.

"Aviva Corcovado right, I'm Christie owner of Sweet Delights."Aunt Christie said.

"Nice to meet you Christie." Aviva responded.

Suddenly, Aviva got a call from her creature pod. It was Chris and Martin.

"Go guys!" Aviva responded.

"Aviva we locked down the Tortuga as we went for leisure." Said Martin.

"Yeah, and we need ALL the Wild Kratts." Replied Chris." There are two girls who wanna see the Tortuga.

"Que Bueno! Koki and I are on our way! But let's chirp Jimmy first!"

"Over and out!" Chris said.

"Come on Koki," Aviva said. "But….sorry gals we have to do wild kratts duty as you heard. Two girls want to see the Tourtuga HQ, our home. Hey you wanna come?"

"You Bet we wanna see the ship!" Said Blythe excitedly "Whaddaya say Youngmee?" She asked Youngmee.

"Yeah, I do, if Aunt Christie doesn't mind!" said Youngmee.

"Go on ahead Youngmee, we're done with tasks, you can take the rest of the day off today. I'll take it from here." Christie said.

"Thank you Aunt Christie you're the best."

Alright then, vamos!" Aviva announced as the four girls dashed out.

"Ta ta!" Said Christie.


	13. Chapter 13

Littlest Kratt shop: Adventures of Blythe and Aviva.

Chapter 12

As Aviva, Blythe, Koki and Youngmee were running, on their way to the city park Aviva as promised chirped Jimmy Z., who meanwhile was enjoying a full belly of pizza with his new friend Sue Patterson.

"Aah, the stomachache of victory!" Jimmy groaned with a smile while on a bench in front of the pizza parlor.

"Dude you totally said it." Said Sue. "I love pizza as much as you man."

"Yeah!" Said jimmy until he got startled as his creature pod rang.

"Aaah!" Jimmy shrieked until Sue calmed him down.

"Uh Jimmy I think it's you're …cell phone….. thingy….." She said.

"Oh my creature pod, heh, …..I knew that heh heh!"

Sue rolled her eyes with a smirk.

As the creature pod got turned on by JZ, Aviva appeared on the screen.

"Hey Aviva," Jimmy said

Hi Jimmy, meet us at the Tortuga the bro's said that there are two girls with that want to see the our mobile home! Not only these girls, with me and Koki!" Aviva ordered, Showing Blythe and Youngmee from her creature pod to Jimmy's.

"Oh, Righty' oh!" said Jimmy.

Seeing this," Sue noticed two familiar girls on Jimmy's creature pod.

"Hey Blythe, Youngmee!" She hollered.

meanwhile on Aviva and Koki's side of their creature pod

"Youngmee you hear that?" said Blythe.

"Yeah!" Said Youngmee.

the two girls hollered, "Hey Sue!"

"Nice to see you've got friends too." Sue said.

"Cool, we'll meet you at a certain mobile home headquarters soon, as Aviva said." Said Blythe.

"Gotcha" Sue replied as jimmy turned his Creature pod off.

"Woah, you know these girls with Aviva and Koki?" Asked Jimmy.

"Yep, they go to school with me, plus, they two of my best friends."

"Huh, Awesome!" Jimmy said, as he and Sue raced to the Tortuga using Jimmy's navigator on his creature Pod. All the Wild Kratts did that with theirs.

The girls and the Wild kratts crew got together at the park where the Tortuga was located. as they reached it, Jimmy Z. and Sue approached Blythe, Aviva, Youngmee and Koki.

She ran and hugged Youngmee and Blythe.

"Aww good to see you too Sue!" Said Blythe.

And you must be Jimmy Z the Wild Kratt's pilot of the Tortuga HQ," Said Youngmee. "Nice to meet you in person."

"Cool and you two are…" Jimmy said but paused as he scratched his head.

Sue spoke up. "Jimmy I'd like you to meet my besties, Blythe Baxter and Youngmee Song."

"Cool to meet you Blythe, Youngmee,!"

Suddenly the Kratt Brothers alongside Emma and Kora came along.

"Sorry we're late guys!" Chris said panting

Yeah we're finally here— Woah!" Said Martin, "Who do we have here? Wow looks like you made new friends when we were looking for advent—I mean—"

Don't try to hide it Martino," Said Aviva sarcastically "You and Chris and live without creature adventuring, we know! Anyways guys, allow us to Introduce you to these girls, this is my little sis Blythe Baxter,"

"My pal, Youngmee Song" Said Koki introducing Youngmee.

And my boo—I MEAN…. my friend… heh heh, Sue Patterson." Jimmy said blushing, introducing Sue.

"And…." Started Blythe,

"YOUR'E THE KRATT BROTHERS!" Sue, Blythe and Youngmee said when they saw Chris and Martin.

'I have to be honest I remember you two when years before I moved here to Downtown city, when my dad and I used to watch Zoboomafoo and Kratt's Creatures on PBS kids when I was three." Blythe said. "Aah those were the days."

"I remember the time sue and I used to do it too." Said Youngmee.

"Now you're saving animals with Creature Power in the wild via the Tortuga!" Marveled Sue.

Awesome, glad you know about our past carrier." Said Chris.

"Yeah girls," Martin replied. "We should thank Aviva and her sidekicks for Creature Power!"

"Aww guys," Aviva said blushing.

"Anyways" Said Chris, "Allow me to introduce these girls—"

"Hey Blythe, Youngmee, Sue! Like, how's it going?"

Hi Kora! Hi Emma, hows it wait— What the huh?" Blythe gasped. "You two KNOW each other?"

"Weeelllllll," Emma said with Kora looking nervous too.

"Uh Kora, I'm guessing I gave you a selfie of me and Emma on the Pet Jet, and with your sharp memory Emma came around and you figured out who she was right away." Blythe replied with a smug look on her face. "She also texted me that she's vacationing here in the city too!"

"Sigh, you got me! But at least we became fast friends as she explored Trifty Amore." Kora explained.

"That's all we wanna hear." Blythe said happily as all five of the Downtown city girls came together for a group hug."

Awesome! Now lets' give the Tortuga tour!" Martin said as everybody cheered. Aviva got a remote like gadget as she pressed a button to unlock the Tortuga. And As soon as the ship was unlocked, everybody went in!


	14. Chapter 14

Littlest kratt shop: Adventures of Blythe and Aviva

Chapter 13

Meanwhile, while the Wild Kratts were giving the Downtown City girls a Tortuga tour, up in the skies, the evil Zach Varmitech, making an alliance with the Biskit twins.

"So Whittany, Brittany, where do you wanna go to pet nap first?" Zach asked.

"Like, first we like wanna go to, like the Littlest Pet Shop." Brittany said.

"Yeah it's like, our like, sworn nemesis, Blythe like, works."

Then, let's go, Zach Bots! to Littlest Pet Shop! Aaaahahahahaaa!" Zach ordered and cackled as the Biskits maniacally laughed along.

As the black jet reached and approached the above the back alley way of littlest pet shop's hovering behind the stor's back window, it got invisible when Zach pressed a button to make it that way. With a invisible extention chord with an invisible wrecking ball, Zach controlled it to break the glass, in the back of the store All of the pets— and Mrs Twombly —were suddenly frightened cause of hearing the crashing glass!

Oh my What was that?" Mrs Twombly asked.

Hearing this the pet store's owner dashed into the Day camp room.

Meanwhile IN the day camp,

"Yikes what was that?" Penny Ling Shrieked, crying.

"Don't know, but we gotta ….RUN!" Srieked russell.

As all of the pets started to run, it was too late, Zach installed a plunger vacuum sucker thingy to suck all the pets up and into the jet! unfortunately even Mrs Twombly!

"Aaahhahahahaha! That should do it my — er, our new army of pets! So long LPS" Zach Cackled.

"We love you uncle Zachy!" the Biskits said happily.

"No problem! Heh heh, now, Zach Bots, round up those pesky pets!"Zach commanded as a Zach bot dashed in the nick on time, as it slammed a cage on them.

"Perfect, Now they'll obey us and do what we want."

"Like, taking down like, Blythe Baxter!" Said Whittany.

"Yes, and taking out those pesky Wild Rats!" Zach agreed but as soon as the trio were about to cackle once again, the vacuum pulled in a bigger figure….. Mrs Twombly!

"Whaa?" Said a confused Zach. "Who is that?"

"Like, Daddy's rival, Mrs Anna Twombly, like, owner of the like Littlest Pet Shop." Said Brittany.

"Oh I see," Zach realized " Zach Bots, throw her in the jet dungeon. Any foe of my surrogate nieces are an enemy to me and my Zachbots.

"Like, thank you Uncle Zachy" both the girls said.

"Sure, Anytime."

Zach and the girls went to talk to Mrs twombly held prisoner by the evil inventor.

"Mrs Twombly right?" He asked.

"Yes uh…. Zach Varmitech right?" Mrs Twombly asked in a huff.

"Uh yes you know of me…."

Yes I head about you. Of Varmitech Industries, Chris and martin Kratt told Tess McSavage who told me much about you….. you kidnap innocent creatures and of wild animals for your own purposes, like putting hypnotizing robotic gear on them so you can do your dirty work!"

"Phphphhh, Yeah so, Fisher Biskit woudn't allow it, But his daughters DO! They agree with every thing I come up with. they're like my surrogate nieces!"

"It's like true" Whtittany and Brittany said.

Ugh! How Sickening! You and the Biskit twins. I knew that the girls were brutal and soiled but this is a new low! Kidnapping all the animals—"

"Ick is she ever going to like, stop talking?" Whittany complained in annoyance.

Yeah I know, Zachbots put a tape over her mouth and I mean literaly." Complained and commanded Zach

With that as Mrs Twombly kept on ranting a Zach Bot literally taped her mouth shut by Sticking a piece of tape over her mouth.

"Mmmm Mmmmmm!" The tape was so strong she count get her mouth free.

"HA! Better! If you're going to be like that, stay here for all I care." Zach said smugly." Now if you'll excuse me, the girls and I have some business we need to take care of. Haahahahhahaaaa!

the Biskits laughed along as an angry Mrs Twombly just stood there with her mouth taped shut.


	15. Chapter 15

Littlest Kratt Shop: Adventures of Blythe and Aviva.

Chapter 14

After the tour, the crew and the girls. in the main room of Tortuga decided to do what their Wild Kratts besties did Aviva was being helped by Blythe on her latest invention, Youngmee was helping out Koki with some repairs, Jimmy was playing video games with Sue, and Chris and Martin were teaching Emma and Kora on their favorite creature adventures. All was good until when Koki got bak on her computer,….She got a Villain Alert!"

"Gasp! Oh no! theres a message that Zach Varmitech is nearby according to the computer, I'll get to a local Wild Kratts kid."

With that, Koki is just that. A pre-teen's image came on the screen." Aha there's Jeremy! Jeremy, do you read? Jeremy, did you see what happened around Littlest Pet Shop?"

"Hey Koki, everyone i just noticed that Zach Varmitech's black plane got in visible in the Littlest pet shop's alleyway, then a hole crashed in there. then I noticed all of the pets and an elderly woman being sucked up in to nothing probably an invisible vacuum thingy then his plane got solid again and flew off. That is all over and out."

Mrs Twomb

"Alright Later Jeremy!" Koki said.

Hmm, yep that's Zach alright," Aviva responded. "But what would he want to do with … pets."

"Well, whatever the reason he has to be stopped" Said Blythe. "I work at Littlest pet shop above my Apartment and I will not stand what he's doing the the poor things." She finished with tears in her eyes.

"Ay Pobrecito!" Aviva agreed.

"You have a strong connection to the pets, huh?" Martin asked

"Yeah …. you could say that…" Blythe said shy-like.

"Well, if the pets mean that much to you the way Nutmeg Dash means to me, then count me in i'm coming with you because best friends stick together." Said Youngmee.

"Me too" Said Sue.

"Like they say on the Tortuga, Count me in," Said Emma.

"Ditto!" Said Kora

We're in too" agreed Chris. "In CREATURE POWER!"

Yeah all of us! Whaddaya say guys?" Asked Martin.

"Exactamente'!" said Aviva. "Anything for my little sis!"

"You said it," Said Koki.

"Yessiree!" Said Jimmy.

"All right, let's go then!" Said Chris.

"Yeahhhh!" everybody cheered! And later sorted out their plan.

"Alright Blythe, what animals are in the pet shop are there?" Asked Chris.

Simple, A hedgehog, A gecko, A mongoose, a St. charles clavier spaniel, a panda, a spider monkey and a skunk.

"Oh yeah," Said Martin "Aviva made us Creature Power Disks out of a lot of those creatures in our past adventures, Awesome. Except for a mongoose and and a Spaniel. hm?"

Well, fossas from Madagascar are related to the mongoose." Said Chris. Why not try a fossa disk?"

"Bro, you had me at hello!"

Now here's the plan, Martin and I will go on the partner with Kora and Emma!

"Awesome!" the two girls said!

"Jimmy," Martin announced, "You will be partnered with Sue!"

"Awesome sauce!" Cheered Sue.

Jimmy just blushed and grinned.

"Koki you and Youngmee seem to make a great team so, consider yourselves partners!" Said Chris.

"And where does that leave me?" Asked Blythe

"With Aviva of course!" Both Kratt bros said at once!

Blythe gushed happily!

"Woo hoo! I get to team with my little sis!" Aviva cheered.

"Gee Chris, Martin you're awesome." Blythe thanked the Kratt brothers.

"No problem, Said Chris, "Now Aviva, let's get out the creature power suits excpecially the the four extras.

"You mean…" Said Blythe.

'Yep!' said Martin. "you girls may be in your teens but you're the right age to wear a creature power suit.

All the girls squealed excitedly, prancing in place!

Okay so….let's do this?!" Chris asked

Yeah!" Everybody hollered to be ready! Ready to infiltrate Zach's plane!


	16. Chapter 16

Littlest Kratt Shop: Adventures of Blythe and Aviva

Chapter 15

The Wild Kratts and Downtown City girls with their new creature power suits on ready to infiltrate Zach's plane except for for Jimmy Z and Sue.

"Awww, how come I can't come?" Said a sad Sue "I don't want no one to offend Blythe."

"Aww sorry Sue, but I didn't make a one for you or Jimmy," Said Aviva. "I was preparing for this day I didn't know. again sorry."

Besides," Said Blythe. "I'm sure you and Jimmy bonded on stuff."

"Yeah," Said Sue. "like…."

"Pizza!" She and Jimmy both said.

And video games," Jimmy said. "Come on, we can man and 'woman' the Tortuga. And we can play video games, make pizza that would be awesome!"

Sigh, I guess you're right" Sue sighed "Come on, as soon as they leave, we'll have the tortuga all to ourselves!" She then said whispering into Jimmy's ear.

"Cool!"

"Okay were out," Said Chris!

"Later," said Martin

"TTFN sue" Said Blythe

"Hasta luego!" Said Aviva.

And everybody left, as Jimmy put the Tortuga on lockdown, and Invisibility, so Zach won't spot the ship.

"So," He said, "Watcha wanna do first?"

Meanwhile, outside the rest of the gang including Chris and Martin were wondering how they could get to Zach's Jet. Suddenly Chris gets an Idea!

"That's it" He said, "Peregrine falcon powers!"

"Oh, that's a good idea bro!" said Martin, as he and Chris along with Kora and Emma put Peregrine falcons disks and extras in the paw shaped creaute slots in the chest of the creature power suits.

I have a falcon feather right…here!" Chris said pulling a Peregrine falcon feather from his backpack.

"Let's do it!" Martin said, as they both touched the feather.

"ACTIVATE PEREGRINE FALCON POWERS!"

With the magic of the suits the brothers turned into green(Chris) and blue (Martin) large falcons!

"OMG that is so Awesome!" Said Youngmee.

My Intuitions excactaly!" Marveled Blythe.

"Come on Koki" Said Aviva "Let's show the Bros what we're also made of."

"Got the osprey feather!" Koki said taking out an osprey feather. The duo as well as Blythe and Youngmee slipped osprey disks and extras Aviva created into the chest slots of their creature power suits. The girls touched the feather and….

"ACTIVATE OSPREY POWERS!"

Aviva and Koki transformed into a purple (Aviva) and orange (Koki) large Ospreys!

"Awesome!" Gushed Emma and Kora.

"LET'S FLY!" Chris, Martin, Aviva and Koki said.

With that all eight friends flew up to the sky to Zach's plane.

Meanwhile, on the jet…

"Ah-HA!" Zach announced. "My hypnotizing collars will do, now we can go to all places around the world like Africa where I can make a swimming pool or the arctic where I can re make my polar bear tournament or… Whatever you want as well."

"Like, thanks uncle Zachy!" Said Whittany.

"Yeah you're like the best!" Said Brittany.

"Yep no prob," Zach replied, "Now—"

"Uh master, I think we have a problem," Said a Zach Bot in his robotic voice cutting Zach off.

"Grr! It better be important, I am finishing announcing my ingenious plan to my surrogate nieces!"

"Chasers alert! Chasers alert!"

"Grr!" Zach grumbled as he and the Biskits ran to the monitor. Zach pressed a certain button audit showed what was behind the jet…..

"Aaaah!" Zach yelled. "WILD RATS!"

"Oh yeah, we're going to defeat like, them." Said Brittany.

"And like look, those icky creature powered heroes and….

"Blythe Baxter?! And the Wild Rats…" The Biskit twins said at once.

"Together?" They and Zach said at the same time. "In like creature power?!"

"Let the Wild Rats come in," Zach said slickly. "And before you came in and changed my life—in a good way—I've set a trap for them."

"Oooh, like how diabolical!" Said Brittany.

"Yeah we like, love it!" said Whittany!

"I try." Zach responded, "And do you have to call them what I call them?"

"Uh yeah!" Said Brittany.

"Cause your awesome!" Said Whittany

"I coudn't be any happier girls!" said Zach.

"Aww thank you!" both the girls gushed.

"Just don't tell Donita, Dabio, Gourmand, or my other fell villains that I've been sharing my catchphrases. No offense."

the BIskits gave Zach a wink.

"Now, let's go wait for the Wild Rats they'll get trapped into my….. er traps heh heh heh!"


	17. Chapter 17

Littlest kratt Shop: Adventures of Blythe and Aviva

Chapter 16

The wild kratts in creature powers, finally reached Zach's jet and Martin opened the latch, and as soon as they got in…They fell for the villains's trap!

"Hey, What gives?" Martin said as the team and girls got tied up by the ropes of the Zach Bots that were then secretly surrounding them. Secretly until now!

"AAAHAHAHAHAHHAHHH!" Three cackles came from three figures. One in whom the Wild Kratts Knew. And two in whom the downtown City girls Knew.

"Uh who are those two girls?" Aviva asked?

"Two girls?—" Blythe said, "What the huh? Whittany and Brittany? And Zach? She said in surprise!

"TOGETHER?" Said Bythe—and the rest of the Downtown City girls at once.

"Uh like yeah 'Blech Style', who else do you like besides us, Zach and like, Zachbots?!" Said Whittany. 'Uh like allow us to introduce ourselves you wild rats,"

That's Wild—"The Kratts said but then paused, "…..Wait you're acting and talking like Zach? Weird!"

"Ugh whatever, I'm Whittany," Said Whittany.

"I'm Brittany." said Brittany.

"We're like twins" They both said.

"And you must be the Wild Rats. Uncle Zachy told us like, much about you."

"I'm sorry." Whined Chris comically smiling "But we have to say it."

"Here it comes!" sighed Aviva.

"That's Wild Kratts!" the Kratts both said.

"Ugh whatever," both the girls said.

"You're learning!" Zach marveled in pride.

"And Blythe, you also brought your like, icky friends Besides the Wild Ratts!"

Chis and Martin whimpered in sadness.

"Try amazing friends" Blythe complained!

Uh right, said Zach, "Any way to see what I did to your icky LPS pets Blythe, icky friends and Wild….what the Biskits said. Animals front and center!"

And To the good guys eyes, including Blythe and Aviva's,(and Chris and Martin's of course.) and there were Russell, Penny Ling, Pepper, Vinnie, Sunil, Zoe and Minka in hypnotizing collars created by Zach.

"Not awesome."Said Blythe "How could you three be like monsters? I knew you liked being bad and picking on me, Whittany, Brittany. But this? Seriously?

"Sorry Blythe, but we're like, bad, it's what we like do." Said Brittany.

"Yeah. Varmints, get these Downtown City do gooders and Wild Rats outta here!"

Hearing this, an angered Blythe ripped the ropes off of everyone and they all charged slowly at Zach, Whittany and Brittany until there was a rumble the plane.

"What the huh?" Said Blythe.

"Who's flying this thing?" Said Kora.

"I forgot I accidentally got this jet off of auto pilot by mistake!"

Zach dashed back to cockpit but it was too late, the plane was crashing down into the Downtown City Park.

"DUCK FOR COVER!" Yelled Zach scared but the Kratts, Aviva and Koki Grabbed Him and the Biskit twins in their talons. Zach in Aviva's and the Biskits in Koki's.

"Hold up," Said Martin, "I've got one more prisoner in…Hey you must be Mrs. Anna Twombly!"

"Uh, Can we do introductions later please?" Asked Mrs Twombly.

Okay, hop on my back, peregrine falcons are strong birds."

I got all the pets on my back." Said Chris."Before that, I squashed Zach's remote to bring back the animals to focus."

"Got everyone? Good now, LET'S FLY OUTTA HERE!" Martin announced as everyone flew out of the jet.

"Aww my jet!" Zach cried as his plane crashed into the park!

As they landed, the gang noticed some police cops as the Wild Kratts deactivated.

"Mind telling us what's going on?"

Aviva came up and said "— Them, there breaking the laws of nature."

the cops noticed the innocent looks of the pets.

"WHAT?!" Zach said startled.

"Noooooooooo!" He and the Biskits bellowed.

Aviva and Koki turned on Aviva's creature pod to Sue and Jimmy who were playing games until the main Screen came on.

Hey Jimmy!" said Koki

"Sue," Said Aviva.

"Mission accomplished!" everyone on the main screen said.

'Heh awesome!" Said Sue.

"Woo hoo!" Cheered Jimmy!


	18. Chapter 18

Littlest Kratt Shop: the adventures of Blythe and Aviva.

Chapter 17

Zach and the Biskits were getting happily arrested by the cops. Happily for the good guys.

"We'll get you next time, Ms. Quirkovado, you too you Wild Rats!"

"That's Corcovado." Aviva said saying her name in a spianish accent.

And that's Wild Kratts!" Chris and Martin said with pride.

Ugh Whatever!" Zach responded.

"Curse you Blythe Baxter!" Whittany and Brittany hollered.

"BE QUIET!" Said one of the cops."You have the right to remain silent." He continued, as he forced the three villains in the car—and won! the cops drove the to a local jail cell.

"Hasta Luego!" said Aviva.

"And TTFN!" said Blythe.

Jimmy and Sue came just in time.

"What we miss?" Jimmy asked.

"Let's just say that Zach got his just desserts" said Chris

"Now for Introductions." Said a freed Mrs Twombly.

Yes Anna Twombly!" Said Chris. "Our friend Tess McSavage told us much about you!"

"Yeah you and you're employee Blythe are so gentle with animals." Martin added.

"Thank you!" Mrs Twomby said, "I love animals, ever since after my kung fu quilting days, I opened up Littlest pet Shop, my true calling."

"Cool." Said the Kratt Brothers. And everyone basked in happiness.

Later as sunset came, The Wild Kratts had bad news for the Downtown city girls.

Well everyone, including you little sis," Said Aviva turning to Blythe, "Soon it's time for us to go!"

"What the awwww!" Blythe moaned. But we were having so much fun!"

"I understand, but I er, we have a job to do and it's either cuddling up to creatures of creating creature power suits and inventions! But the crew and I might be back in Downtown City and if so, we'll hang out together again. yes perhaps our paths will cross in the future. Whaddaya say deal?"

"Deal!" Blythe agreed, but tears welled up in her eyes."I'll miss you big you big sis! Sniff!"

"Sigh! Me too little sis!" Aviva responded.

The two hugged passionately.

Koki was ready to say bye to Youngmee.

"Youngmee, you're a cool baker, like me, who makes the best desserts," Said Koki, "And they taste awesome. Don't ever give that up!"

Koki you have my word," Said Youngmee. "I'll do my best."

And they hugged as well.

Jimmy was next, but reluctant to say bye to Sue.

"Well Sue…." Said a blushing Jimmy shyly. "….. well…. we're not going to…. see each other in a long time….. awwww. We had a lot in common Games chilling pepperoni pizza! You name it! Sigh well i'll never forget you and that ain't your Zara Larsson. Well, sigh, you know the rest. Sigh!"With that, Jimmy walked away depressed.

Seeing this, Sue was ready to cry because she shared a special bond with Jimmy even though she was also a jock. She then got angry, walked up to Jimmy Z, grabbed his hand, walked away from the Wild Kratts Crew and the Downtown city girls— Far away and jumped into a bush and made a sexual kiss on his lips. Sue walked out of the Bush first followed by a happy blushing JZ going "Yess!" With a victorious cheering pose.

Chris and Martin were both last, as they had to say goodbye to Emma and Kora.

"Emma you'll be a great tour guide," Said Chris, "Never give that up!"

Thanks!" said Emma.

"Hey, we don't have time to show fly you on the Tortuga but you got your chance to fly"

"Heh heh, I remember."

Martin turned to Kora.

"Kora," He said. "You and Blythe— not Donita,—heh heh, are good fashionistas Never give that up!"

"Martin, I won't give up!"

"Well we have a little time left." Said Aviva said to the girls. "What do want to do?"

Well" Said Blythe, "The girls and I are performing right now wanna sing with us?"

"Love to, right guys?" Aviva said turning to her fellow Wild Kratts.

"Yeah, Sure," Said Chris.

You Betcha!" Said Martin.

"Why not?" Said Koki

"You got it" Said Jimmy Z.

the rest of the Downtown City girls cheered!

"Great, what are you performing?" Aviva asked

"Oh, I'll tell you!" Blythe said as she whispered in her ear.

"Ay dos mojo! I love that song!"

Later that evening, in the park, many Citizens including Mrs Twombly, Aunt Christie, the Downtown City girls's classmates Jasper Jones and Blythe's crush Josh Sharp and of course Blythe's father, Roger Baxter.

"Gee," Said Mr. Baxter, "Blythe called me saying, 'The girls and I are going to preform with certain celebrities.' Who are they?"

"Sorry Roger, you're going to have to see for yourself," Mrs Twombly said.

"Blythe and a texting Youngmee told Anna AND me not to tell you. So…."

Mr. Baxter pouted like a little kid.

Suddenly, As the show started, the song came on with smoke and the girls came on the screen.

They sang "This Is How We Roll" (remix) By Florida Georgia Line feat. Jason Derulo and Luke Bryan.

Blythe and Youngmee sang the first verse. As everybody sang all the Choruses. As well as Kora and Emma singing the rap FGL did in the song and then Aviva singing Jason Derulo's part and Koki singing the last part of his verse. then as Aviva sings JD's other part in the bridge and Sue smoothly crooning Luke Bryan's part. with jimmy swooning for her.

Mr Baxter went happtygetting out of his seat. "That's my Daughter, That's my Daughter with the world famous Wild kratts—" But he was restainted back down into his seat by Christy and Mrs Twombly.

Everyone had a good time….. except Zach Varmitech and the Biskit Twins who were in a local city police headquarters. in a jail cell. the guard was out, the TV with the DC girls and the Wild Kratts singing was still on, and Zach and the twins could make all the noise they wanted.

"Boo you can't sing Quirkovado!" Zach shouted!

Yeah ms Blech style! Boo!" Hollered Whittany and Brittany.

Sigh who are we kidding they can't hear us."

Touche'" the Biskits said as when the guard came back, he said uh guys you have a visitor."

It was Fisher Biskit.

"Hello girls," He said, "Have you learned your lesson of doing wrong?"

"Yes Daddy!" the girls said secretly not meaning it.

as the tycoon build his daughters out little did anyone know that behind the guard and Mr. Biskit, Zach snuck out as he tiptoed behind the guards and out of the building where he summoned another black jet to bring him back to Varmitech Industries. Gee I'llnever forget those charming brats." he said as he flew away.

"Uh, like, where' is like, Zach?" Whittany said

Huh everybody got confused as they left.

Meanwhile, on stage at the city park. Chris and Martin said happy along with their teammates and the Downtown City girls!

"LIVING FREE AND IN DOWNTOWN CITY!" They bellowed at once!

 **THE END.**


	19. Chapter 19

Littlest Kratt shop: Adventures of Blythe and Aviva.

Live action ending.

( Chris and Martin playing fetch with dogs.)

Martin: And so pets are the playful not so domesticated creatures that live in your house and apartment.

Chris: whether they're cubs pups or not, due to their domesticated roots you do not want this animals as pets like wolves lions, polar bears or any fierce animal like that because they'll grow up to be the big scary wild creatures we know and beware about.

Marin: Giraffes and antelopes don't belong in apartments or stables because they're probably more aggressive, that's why pets like these belong—

Chris and Martin: Free and in the wild!

(The kratts Running across the park.)

Chris: Keep on Creature adventuring!

Martin: We'll see you on the creature trail!


End file.
